Cloud computing defines a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. Essential characteristics of the cloud computing model include on-demand self-service, broad network access, resource pooling, rapid elasticity, and measured service. The cloud computing model includes several service models, including Software as a Service (SaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), and Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS). The cloud computing model may be implemented according to one of several deployment models, including private cloud, community cloud, public cloud, and hybrid cloud. Hybrid cloud may be a combination of private cloud and public cloud services, providing more flexibility and more data deployment options. For example, a business may store frequently used structured data in an on-premises private cloud, and other infrequently used data in a third-party public cloud.
Cloud infrastructure is a collection of hardware and software that implements the cloud computing model. Cloud infrastructure may be viewed as including a physical layer and an abstraction layer. The physical layer may include hardware resources designed to support the cloud services being provided, and typically includes server, storage, and network components. The abstraction layer may include the software deployed across the physical layer, which manifests the essential cloud characteristics. Conceptually, the abstraction layer resides above the physical layer. One type of IaaS is cloud storage. Cloud storage is a data storage service that provides storage to users in the form of a virtualized storage device over a network. Using cloud storage service, users may store, retrieve, maintain, and back up data remotely.